all i see is red
by kinselllas
Summary: vamp AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Sooooo I don't know what I'm doing anymore. This idea came to me after reading a bunch of Vamp Diaries fic and here we are. I really am working on chapters for my other stories, but sometimes it just helps me to start something new. This was definitely inspired by the Vampire Diaries. I hate to assign GG characters TVD identities because it makes the writing less flexible. Idk. Dan is a Stefan/Damon hybrid. Serena is vaguely Elena (a doppelgänger). Blair will very much be a Katherine. And Vanessa as a witch. But all of this background will be explained in the next chapter when Dan finds Blair. This chapter was basically an intro/prologue._

 _I know I've been in a D/B/S mood, but this will be heavy DB by next chapter. I guess I hope people still read my stuff, even if it's not what they requested. I like trying out new things and experimenting with darker writing._

 _xo Gia_

Dan is hungry.

He can feel the veins in his face pulsing, begging for blood. He doesn't move, stays stationery in his spot, and watches. He watches _her._ She pushes a few strands of blond hair behind her hear and smiles, all blue eyes and white teeth. He can hear the sound of her arteries pumping, blood rushing through her veins. He take a sip of whiskey to curve the appetite.

"Hi," a girl with long black hair and a tight magenta dress approaches him, "I'm Penelope. You must be Daniel."

Dan forces a smile, nods. "Dan. What's her name?" He asks, gesturing to the blonde standing at the keg. She's started glancing over her shoulder at him from across the room.

"Ah," Penelope clicks her tongue, glimmer in her eye fading quickly. "That's Serena."

Penelope begins talking about his transfer from St. Bart's, but Dan has already moved on, pushing past her on his way to Serena. His skull keeps echoing with the sound of a rabbit scampering about a mile away from him and Dan takes a deep breath, taps her on the shoulder.

Her smile is easy, charming. "I was wondering when you'd finally come over here."

"You looked bored," he shrugs. Her face overwhelms him, the familiarity of it. It also hits him with a wave of sadness. He notices the gold pendant hanging from her neck and reaches for it carefully, eyes still on hers, "This is a nice necklace."

His fingers touch the metal and it sears his finger tips. He rips his hand away and tries to hide the pain. Serena just grins. Vervain.

"I'm Dan," he extends a hand to her and she glances at it, but never offers her own.

She says, "I know," and takes a sip of her beer.

Dan finishes off his whiskey and pours himself another drink. There's something about Serena, how effortless everything is for her. Someone who seems so innocent and so damaged at the same time. Her dad left her family before she was even born, and her mother was killed in a car accident two years ago. One of those "right place at the right time," Dan had pulled Serena out of the car before the explosion. Serena, of course, would never remember that.

"We have Chemistry together, right?" He smirks, pushes his hair back with his hand.

"I think that's subjective," Serena beams and he follows her toward the bonfire, hands in pockets.

Dan was born in the 40's, but he had been twenty two years old since 1965, and his age wasn't about to change anytime soon. But that's a story of its own.

As of now he lives in a tiny Brooklyn studio, attending classes at NYU, and sitting three tables over from Serena in Chemistry 203. At first he hadn't even recognized her as the victim of that fiery wreck, then one morning she set a coffee on his table and he locked eyes with her. Holding her on that bridge while she coughed black smoke out of her lungs, he would never forget those eyes. Her whole body shook in his arms.

Seeing her now, standing in front of a fire, he's taken back to that night all over again. Serena seems to be thinking about the accident too, because she takes a deep breath and turns her back to the bonfire.

"Tell me something about yourself, Dan." She says, "Something real."

He tells her, "You're beautiful." And Serena looks down at her shoes. It makes Dan smile.

The likeness is uncanny, and he finds that he can't stop staring at her profile. He tries to find any differences but the only one he can identify is her hair. Cecilia always wore hers in tight, crimped curls, flaunting around in bellbottoms and crocheted bikini tops that made Dan's stomach stir. She was always so pretty.

Serena's hair is straighter, loose waves that fall carelessly over her shoulders. Serena is pretty, too, but it's different. He's not in love with Serena. He doesn't know Serena.

A young man throws his arms around Serena's shoulders and squeezes tightly, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"There you are, babe," he grins, broad. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

His eyes move to Dan and they narrow slightly. Dan pulls a hand from his pocket and offers it (once again.)

"Dan," he says. He's introduced himself more times that he normally likes to introduce himself at these things.

"Nate."

"Nate's my boyfriend," Serena tells him, and Dan nods, because he doesn't know what else to do, what else he should say.

He opens his mouth to respond but before he can, a scream rings through his ears. He waits for the noise to register on anyone else's face but nothing comes. He's the only one that can hear it. He takes off through the forest, all sharp turns and the echoing screams. When he finally finds the source the noise has diminished. Dan drops to the ground and lifts the girl from the ground, recognizes her immediately. A magenta dress.

Penelope.

He examines her neck and notes the red lipstick surrounding the bite mark. There's blood everywhere, but he can still see the color. That particular shade. _Vicious._

Penelope's heart stops and Dan swallows, because he knows who did this.

Blair. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _First official chapter! And so much DB it's gross. These sickos. Glad I have some readers that are super excited about the story!_

Dan knows Blair. He knows her tastes, her habits. He knows the types of places where she likes to feed. He scours every bathroom of every club in a thirty mile radius and finally swings a stall door open to find her, mouth ripping at the throat of a small redhead. Her chestnut hair whips over her shoulder as she looks at him, blood dripping from the smirk on her lips.

She says, "Took you long enough," and snaps the redhead's neck. Then she's gone.

Dan drops to the floor, rips a gash in his wrist, holds it to the girl's mouth until her vital signs return. He already knows where Blair's headed.

He pushes open the door to his apartment and there she sits, perched at the counter with a glass of red wine. She's wearing only a black slip. Dan huffs with frustration and pours himself a glass.

"She looks just like Cecilia," is the first thing she says, wine glass at her lips.

Dan says, "I know," and idly wonders where he hid his cedar wood stake.

"Have you missed me?" She asks.

Dan doesn't answer that. Instead, takes a gulp of wine and tells her, "I thought you were off following Chuck from city to city. Why are you here?"

He does not scare easily, being dead will do that to a person. He has, however, always been terrified of Blair.

"I was," Blair shrugs, "but his tastes are so singular. All brothels and back alleys. I got bored. Besides, you know I always loved you best."

Dan snorts a laugh, "Ah, yes. I believe that's what you said in San Antonio," a sigh, "right before you snapped my neck."

He can still remember waking up on the hotel floor in only his briefs, an intense ache in his neck and head. Blair was nowhere to be found. Other things that were nowhere to be found:

His wallet.

His daylight amulet.

His favorite emerald green sweater.

Blair rolls her eyes, smiles at him, "Don't be bitter. Remember that couple in Des Moines? Backseat of the car, making out like teenagers and-"

"They _were_ teenagers."

Dan recalls the memory and almost, _almost_ , smiles back. The poor kid thought he was going to get lucky and instead Dan and Blair fed on him until they were full and fucked against a tree. She'd probably still have scars on her shoulder if she were human.

"Speaking of teenagers, heard baby vamp is off in the Czech Republic, leaving a trail of bodies in her wake."

Dan lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and finishes his glass of wine. He didn't like to think about his sister. He especially didn't like to think about his sister leaving a pile of victims carelessly behind her. In reality, he hadn't seen his little sister since she had turned him in 1965. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to see her again.

"I can still remember," Blair sighs, "the way she had begged me to turn her. I had always found her a little bit pathetic, quite honestly."

Dan blurs and slams Blair into the refrigerator, hand on her throat. He can feel her swallow beneath his fingers. He has never been able to handle his anger when it comes to his sister. His grip tightens and a soft moan escapes Blair's mouth, Dan's glaze flickers to her lips.

"She looks just like Cecilia," Blair repeats, testing him.

Dan can't take his eyes off her lips. He's never really been able to do that.

"Don't kill her," he says, and Blair just smiles, shoves him away roughly.

Dan wants to kiss her more than ever.

He tells her, "You should get out of here. Vanessa already has a target on your back."

Blair laughs, the way she always does, and peruses his bookshelf. Her fingers graze over the spines gently. They stop when they reach the framed picture of Cecilia. He watches her admire the portrait and his heart feels heavy.

"Must be nice," she says softly, "to have a witch bitch fighting your battles for you."

Dan rolls his eyes and moves to the dresser, sifting through drawers casually. He squats down to search the bottom drawer when he feels Blair's legs pressed against his back.

"Looking for this, babe?"

He turns to find his stake dangling in her fingers. Dan's stomach lurches. He closes his eyes and flashes of memories overtake him. His sister cornering him and thrashing his throat open. She kept repeating _"I'm trying to help you, let me do this."_ Then she was gone before he woke up. Women in his life tended to do that.

Before he realizes what's happening, Blair grabs him by the arm and throws him on the bed, his back hitting the mattress. He tries to catch his breath, but Blair is on top of him, straddling his lap. The point of the stake is resting over his heart.

Dan is hard.

"You think this is bad," Blair smirks, a small grind against his hips, "just wait until I remove the stakes from Cecilia and Eric."

Dan's hips buck against hers and he groans, eyes closing. Says, "You wouldn't."

But when he opens his eyes she's already gone, a blur of brown hair and black silk.

xxx

It's a Monday when Dan sees Serena again. She sets a coffee cup on his table, Dan asks her to sit down. She does. He picks up the cup and sniffs it. It's not coffee.

It's blood.

"I'm not an idiot," she whispers to him, and that makes Dan smile, because she's not scared.

Cecilia was always so indifferent. She was always blazed out of her mind and never fully focused on one thing. He can feel Serena staring at his profile and he wishes they anywhere other than class. His mind is buzzing all through lecture and by the time the professor excuses them, he practically shoots out of his seat. He follows Serena out of the building and Blair is standing on the sidewalk, waiting for them.

She's in a tiny flared black dress and a beret. Dan would roll his eyes if he didn't think it'd cost him his jugular. He sort of wants to be inside of her.

Serena asks, "Is that your girlfriend?"

And Dan says, "Yes," because he knows that's what he's supposed to say.

"Serena," he starts, "This is Blair. Blair, Serena."

Blair reaches for the necklace, the same way he had a few nights before, and her fingers rip away at the burn. Dan would be more comfortable if Serena started bathing in vervain. At least no vampires would be able to hurt her, even himself.

"You look just like an old friend of mine," Blair says softly. Her arm moves to wrap around his waist and her should rests against his shoulder. She plays the part well. Her eyes are still examining Serena's face. She looks a little sad. He's probably had that same look. They both loved her.

Dan would like to spend time alone with Serena. As of now that doesn't seem like an option. It doesn't help that when he sees her face, he still sees Cecilia in her short, cream colored flowerchild dress. That necklace was always settled on her chest. Now it belongs to someone else.

"Do you go to school at NYU, too?" Serena asks, polite.

Blair says, "Columbia."

She's always been an excellent liar.


End file.
